


Over-reaction

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [58]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Rated for swearing, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Dean Stubs his toe, and in thew midst of his flailing, accidentally calls Castiel, who tries to make it better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over-reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:THAT WAS SO CUTE OH MY I love Chekov far too much. Just. He's so cute. I suppose you're going to bed, then? Okay, goodnight. I'll probably send you two like last time. The first one being-- Dean has only one weakness. One real, true, /physical/ weakness, and it just nearly killed him. He stubbed his toe. In the midst of cursing and shouting and flailing around the hotel room, he accidentally calls Cas, who tries to make it all better. Destiel, I ship it. *hides under covers*~ Your Lovely Anon <3
> 
> (Not going to bed yet, the night is still young, and yesterday was just n exception)

"Holy fucking Shit, I swear to ever loving fuck, Jesus Christ, Castiel,   
and every fucking other thing on the fucking planet, I think I’m going   
to fucking die" Dean shouted as he hopped around the room holding on to   
his foot, tripping over a table and landing flat on his back, only to   
find Castiel standing over him, looking worried and saying “Dean, are   
you alright?"

"Do I look like I’m fucking okay" Dean moaned “I stubbed my toe, and   
now I’m going to die" and then he rolled over and curled into a tight   
ball, causing Cas to frown in confusion and say “You stubbed your toe,   
so you’re going to die" and Dean groaned in agreement.

Cas sighed and lay down next to Dean, wrapped his arms tightly around   
the hunter and muttered “It’s going to be alright Dean, don’t worry."

**Author's Note:**

> Ensign Chekov vould like you to know that this fic vas almost crack, and it became fluff at the wery last minute.


End file.
